


Shattered Glass

by CocoB0n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Band Fic, College, Flirting, M/M, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoB0n/pseuds/CocoB0n
Summary: George is a new music writer who just so happens to have the misfortune of meeting Dream in the worst way possible. All he wanted was to make some friends and instead he got a shirtless blonde all over him. What will he do?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Scotty Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind before reading::  
> \- Everyone will be addressed mostly by their Gamer users  
> \- Quackity doesn't like shipping therefore no romantic relationships with him  
> \- Karl hasn't specified his boundaries on shipping therefore no romantic relationships with him either  
> \- There will be no Quackity x Karl x Sapnap AT ALL, Sorry. Only platonic friendship here folks (except for Dream n George)  
> \- All of the characters are personas only, not real life (obv)  
> \- This is an Explict fic, which means sex, therefore please don't spread to CC's thank you  
> \- That's it you can read now  
> Enjoy reading :)

The practice room smelt like new paint, walls a dark grey and made of stone cold floors. Some lights casted down an orange hue but besides that, it was mostly shaded. In the center of the room were two boys chatting about. 

“Alex, Sapnap!” Karl called, one arm around a shorter brunette hunched into himself “I got a new guy!”

The shout rang across the room as two boys looked up, looking relatively surprised. The boy with the navy beanie and gray hoodie on was the first to greet them, an excited smile quickly reaching to his face. 

“Karl! What you got there?”

Karl grinned, pushing the smaller boy forward a bit “This here is George, he’s my friend from class”

George gave a shy smile, innocence present in large doey brown eyes. He didn’t wear anything special, just a blue sweatshirt and black jeans. Still, he kept a polite attitude which was refreshing to see, someone with a bit more respect on their tongue. 

“Hello” George mumbled, trying to keep his eyes from darting around the room. 

Everything was so _different_ and _new_ to brunette. He was a little skeptical at first when Karl introduced himself in music theory class and offered to meet his friends, but now that he was here it was mind blowing. 

He was told they had a band and were looking for someone new to write music for them. After discussing more about music types and written pieces, Karl stated that George was perfect for the role, if he was willing. 

So George took the bullet and here he was. 

“I’m Alex, but they all call me Quackity” The beanie boy, or Quackity, said “and this here is Sapnap, he’s a bit of a shy boy though”

The other both, presumably Sapnap, had a tired expression on his face. He seemed chill, a black sweatshirt wrapped comfortably around him.

“Shut up” The raven practically barked, amber eyes narrowing at his friend “I’m not shy”

George expected the conversation to turn dull or awkward, but Quackity started to pep up again

“Hey George, do you know any instruments?” Quackity asked, messing around in his bag to pull out a notebook. 

“No, I just write music” George admitted sheepishly, thinking how ironic it is to know how to write music but not play “but, I know a few notes on the keyboard and sing a little bit”

Quackity nodded “I could teach you Keyboard”

“And he can replace Dream as lead singer!” Karl laughed, quickly followed by the other members of the room. Except George. 

“Who is Dream,” George wondered aloud, cringing a bit at the looks he got “Is he important?”

Sapnap chuckled at that “No, he’s not, but he is our lead singer”

“Oh” George mumbled, nervousness creeping in. Maybe asking _‘is he important’_ was a little mean. Especially if the so-called _Dream_ was the head singer and supposed face of the band. 

“He’s actual dog water” Karl joked a bit, calming down slightly when he noticed George fumbling with his sweatshirt “but he is very nice, everyone likes him”

“I don’t!” Quackity butted in. 

“No one cares” Sapnap snapped back, leading into an argument between the two. 

As the two bickered, Karl sighed heavily “ _guys come on_ , you’re supposed to be inviting”   
George began to giggle at the sight. They all seemed like interesting people and fun to be around. He hadn’t made any friends at the College yet and being a returning second-year, he very so much needed some new college friends to make life fun. 

“Gosh, I’m sorry about those nimrods” Karl said, not looking apologetic at all “they’re usually more behaved-”

A phone started to ring, Sapap quickly reaching into his pocket while Quackity continued to curse at him. Despite all the shouting, the phone was answered, and _oh my god Quackity is still yelling-_

“Dream?” Sapnap answered, amber eyes lighting up slightly. There was silence for a few minutes as the two continued their talk, the raven occasionally nodding his head. 

“Yeah I got it, I’ll be sure to tell them” Sapnap agreed happily “Well, see you later then Dreamie poo”

Some loud noises of shouting could be heard, sounding sort of like “what” over and over again. It was soon cut off as Sapnap ended the call, turning back towards Karl and _continuing_ to ignore the angry beanie boy. 

“Karl, Dream isn’t able to make practice today”

A fat frown plastered on Karls face at the news “What the honk, why isn’t he coming?”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, a slight blush dusting on tanned cheeks “He’s busy”

“Is he away somewhere?” George asked, trying to get some news of the mysterious Dream. 

“No, he’s just getting some help on the other side of the school” Sapnap chuckled, Quackity groaned in understanding “he got a little stuck with something”

“Does he need help?” George continued, trying to be as nice as he could. He still felt bad about talking behind the singers back, it would be a little satisfying if he could help Dream and get rid of the somewhat guilty thoughts. 

“He needs more than help” Karl shrugged, not even paying attention to keeping up a hyper act “This sucks, I was so excited for you guys to meet too”

George stilled for a moment, unsure if it was his place to butt into their business, but he did it anyway “I could go help him out, bring him back to practice sooner”

Karls eyes widened, about to object before Quackity shouted over him “Yes! Our friend needs so much help, can you please help him?”

“Quackity, I do-”

“Yeah, he’s in room 211 upstairs, it’s a science room and should be unlocked” Sapnap chimed in, completely uncaring of the mess he was getting the new brunette boy into “It’s important”

“Sure thing” George smiled warmly, happy to do something helpful for the band “Karl what were you saying?”

Said boy whimpered quietly “It’s nothing, go help Dream for us”

George tilted his head in confusion but shrugged it off and left the room anyway, leaving the three trouble makers to discuss their awful decisions. 

“Are you guys outta ya mind?” Karl shrieked, hands rustling in his hair “We finally get a new music writer for our band and you want him to walk straight into the lion's den?!”

Sapnap brushed off Karls worrying with a wave of a hand “Don’t worry about it, look I’ll text Dream and let him know George is on the way”

Karl didn’t seem convinced “What if his phone is on silent”

A heavy silence filled the room, tension rising faster than they would like. Karl and Sapnap exchanged anxiety filled looks while Quackity played on his phone laughing. 

“You guys _actually_ fucked up”   
  


George stepped up the stairs to the second floor of their college building. It was relatively quiet and no students were passing by. It appeared as if it was a forgotten part of the school, which made him wonder why Dream would even be up here. 

As he walked down the hall, George glanced out the window of the building. Trees were dancing through winds, colors of orange and yellow leaves clinging to the branches. 

Fall was one of his favorite seasons. It was chilly enough to snuggle inside but warm enough where he could go on walks without worries. The sun also set earlier which allowed a beautiful sunset to shy under the horizon. 

George didn’t want the moment to end but he finally reached the classroom. 

In all honesty, he was kind of nervous to go inside. Who would he see? A friendly eyed guy who was thankful for his company or a handsome guy who was having a bit of trouble? He had no idea but he pushed the door open anyway to reveal a dark room with barely any light. 

“Fuck, Dream _harder_ ”

Color immediately rushed to Georges face at the sinful noises reaching his ears, loud moaning sounds surrounding the room. When he turned his head all that greeted him was a large figure with his back facing him. The boy had blonde hair and freckles on his shoulders, hands wrapped in long orange hair with some female bouncing on him. 

“U-Uh” George stuttered, trying to leave the room but accidently hitting a desk, causing a loud bang. 

“S-shit, I’m sorry” George squeaked, awkwardness filling his whole body as he screamed at himself to just _leave the fucking room oh god-_

The blonde man turned his head, emerald eyes catching his with a smug smirk “Looks like we got a visitor”

George didn’t know what to do, caught in a staring contest with this stranger balls deep in some random girl. This was the worst day of his whole life. 

It only got worse when the red head finally noticed hi

“W-what” The girl grumbled, pushing the blonde away “Ew, what the hell, why are you looking at us”

“N-no I didn’t mean to” George tried to speak, only coming out in a whisper as he turned his head away. His face felt like it was on fire from the embarrassment, he wanted to cry. 

“Come on, isn’t it fun when they watch” A velvety voice cleared through the room, sounding beautifully smooth in a way George had never heard before. 

“No” The girl huffed, sounds of rustling clothes heard as someone quickly bumped into him “Fucking pervert”

The door shut with a clack, leaving the room awfully quieter than when he entered. All that was left was him and the blonde. Alone. In a dark room.

When he turned his head to look at the very much taller boy, he saw the other was standing up, looking down on his phone. At least he had pants on now, black jeans clinging close to his hip bone. 

The light of the screen casted onto his green eyes, making them light up in the dim room. They were very pretty, George had to admit. His soft freckles brushed along his cheek bones perfectly, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of it all. 

A soft chuckle came from the blonde as the boy finally looked at him “George? Is that your name?”

George felt the heat slowly leave his face as he calmed down slightly “Yeah..”

“Nice name” The blonde grinned, walking up to George “It has a cute ring to it”

When George looked up at the taller boy, he couldn’t stop the blush sticking to his cheeks. This guy was only shirtless now, a strong chest greeting him as green eyes stared in amazement at his discomfort. 

“Thanks,” George said as flatly as possible. 

“I’m Dream” Dream stated, running his fingers through messy blonde locks “Sapnap and Quackity must’ve been pranking you, making you come all the way here”

_So that’s what this all was._

“Anyway, If I’m up here it’s usually something like that” Dream admitted with a chuckle, uncaring of the shorter boys discomfort “Sorry about that”

George didn’t know what to say. This whole situation was a mess. Walking in on the lead singer, a guy he was supposed to be working with soon, having sex with some random girl. How would he explain this to any of the band members. He didn't even think he could go back down and look them in the eyes. 

_I should quit._

“Hey, you good?” Dream asked, rustling the brunette curls as if he didn’t have them around some random red head five seconds ago. 

“Stop it” George huffed, more redness reaching his pale cheeks. He could feel the stinging behind his eyes, just wanting to disappear from the room and the large hand petting his head. 

Dream smiled and removed his hand and instead brought it to Georges shoulder “Don’t fret about it too much”

“How am I supposed to burn that image out of my head” George whined, wishing the whole day would vanish “this is the worst..”

A teasing smirk pulled at the corner of Dreams lips as he bet down to the shorter boys level “You’re very cute, I do guys too if you wanted to replace that girl”

“No!” That statement pulled George over the edge as he pushed Dream with all his strength, making the blonde fall backwards onto the floor. Green eyes stared at him in shock, the smug look gone from his face. 

“You’re the worst” George scoffed, any trace of friendliness vanishing from brown eyes. 

As the brunette ran from the room, he didn’t see the teasing smile reach back onto the blonde's face, nor the slight blush blotching on freckled cheeks. 

George kept running down the hall, not even bothering to go back in the band room. There was no way he was ever returning back to this college again, he couldn’t face them anymore. All he had now was brain rotting images of Dream, shirtless and green eyes staring into his soul. 

He had no idea what mess he was getting himself into. 


	2. Not Another Song About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets the wonderful experience of dealing with a certain blondes teasing.

“George, please reconsider joining us” Karl begged for the tenth time that week “ _ please _ , I’ll do anything”   
“Can you burn images from peoples brains?” George grumbled, packing up his papers for the last class of the day “or better yet, can you take me back in time from even considering joining?”

Karl went quiet, genuinely thinking “Well, no, but I can make Dream apologize”

George scoffed at that, rolling his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to hear that dumb blondes voice. It was already stuck in his head for the past week, having to hear it once more would drive him insane. 

He already tried to be nice, make friends and be calm, but he couldn’t do that anymore. It was his fault for even attempting to make friends in the first place. 

“Please George, one more chance” Karl asked, holding onto the brunettes backpack to stop him “they’re very nice people and they know what they did was wrong, let us show you we’re sorry”

George had to admit, Karl was his only friend he had right now. The only one to talk to him and not stare at him weirdly. He was comforting to be around and hadn’t done anything yet to ruin his trust. 

Afterall, Karl did somewhat attempt to stop him from going to the science room.

Big puppy eyes silently begged at him, Karl mimicking an overexaggerated pout on his lips. It was pathetic to see but just barely managed to convince him.

“Fine” George hissed, turning away from the now excited expression “I’m only continuing to join because I need to put something on my resume”

Karl jumped and threw his hands in the air “Yes! We’re actually performing today and you’re gonna watch!”

George stopped, feeling an arm wrap behind his neck “I’m what now?”

“Gonna watch us perform!” Karl chirped, directing them out the class room and toward the band room “especially if you’re gonna write music for us, you need hear where we’re at so far”

“I didn’t agree to this”

“I don’t care, you already said you’re joining”

The walk to the band room was agonizing. George kept thinking of how it would feel to see all their faces again after so long. He left abruptly and didn’t see any of them since that day. There was no way they weren’t somewhat mad at him. 

He was also incredibly nervous to see Dream. The man had like almost a whole foot on him, there was no way he could defend himself against that giant. If the blonde starts up a fight, he only hopes he can outrun him.. 

“Don’t be too nervous” Karl smiled, leading the brunette to the closed door that loomed over them “I talked to them about everything, they won’t be feral like that anymore”

George didn’t really believe Karl, but when he looked up at the massive door that glared down at him, he kept getting second thoughts. He really wanted to run off and forget about this whole ordeal, but he couldn’t spend his whole life being fearful of the unknown. 

So, with fake confidence, he creaked the door open.

“Quackity, what the  _ fuck _ ”

Sapnaps voice rang loudly through the empty room, carrying it’s way to George's ears. It was rough and sounded as if in desperation. 

Next, high pitch laughter pierced was heard, covering up more yelling “Quackity, what the hell is that!”

“Shut up Dream!” Quackity shouted, standing in the middle of the room with his navy blue pullover and grey beanie, hands wrapped around what looked to be a compass “This thing was passed down from generations ok?!”

A sudden waft of smell hit George's noise, making him want to gag. It smelt of sharp must, killing his nostrils. It didn’t take a genius to realize that the smell was weed and was coming from the object Quackity was holding. 

“Yo your pops smoked weed, bro” Sapnap chuckled, popping the compass out of the smaller mans hand “this thing reeks”

“It’s just the smell of old people!” Quackity yelled “dammit Dream stop laughing!”

Said man was practically dying on the floor, laughing so hard his face was turning a bright red. His freckles speckled noticeably on his cheeks as he wiped away a few tears lingering at his eyes “What old person smells like they hotboxed a car?!”

This made both Sapnap and Dream go back into another fit of laughter, not even noticing the two other boys that walked into the room. 

“Karl!” Quackity whined, once he noticed the two “tell these guys they’re wrong!”

Sapnaps laughter died down a bit, as he saw his friend “Karl, don’t lie to us now”

Karl didn’t do much but shrug, an amused smile filling his face. He didn’t look concerned by the smell which made George a little worried. 

“Weed or not” George mumbled, voice wavery as his presence was finally noted “it smells awful”

Dream looked up from his tear eyes, smile widening “Oh, look who came back?”

George rolled his eyes “Not willingly, Karl had to beg me to come”

“Begged you to come?” Dream snickered “I could've done that”

The heatness reaching Georges face shouldn’t have burned as much as it did. Of course, sexual jokes, he shouldn’t even be surprised. 

“Alright now let’s fucking keep it PG 13” Quackity huffed, covering Karls ears “we have children in the room”

“Quackity, you are the least PG 13 out of all of us” Sapnap remarked, sticking his hands in his black flamed jumper “and let’s not change the subject either, why does the locket smell like weed?”

While Quackity and Sapnap snapped back at each other, George couldn’t stop the laughter rising in his chest. He didn’t know why it was so funny, maybe it was being nervous or it was because there wasn’t any room for judgement, all he knew was that it made him feel safe. 

“Actual chuckleheads” Karl giggled, turning to George “why are they always like this”

“I don’t mind” George whispered, unsure if he was heard until eyes were on him. 

Some weird feeling inside him told him that it was okay to be himself around these people. Sure, some of them were a little weird,  _ Dream _ , but they weren’t mean. They just liked to mess around and have fun. 

“Oh yeah, George” Sapnap said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly “sorry about making you go to the science room a few days ago” 

George wanted to smile, but held it in. He didn’t expect to be receiving any apologies, not that he minded, but it was kind of dumb to be getting upset over it now. Most of his fears about them getting angry at him for overreacting were gone, instead he felt better just letting bygones be bygones. 

“I didn’t think Dream wouldn’t have his dumb notifcations on”

“It’s fine” George shrugged, trying to keep a monotone voice “It’s hard to think when you possess two brain cells”

“Hey” Sapnap hissed, cheeks reddening. 

“OOHH Roasted!” Quackity shouted, throwing up a thumbs down “he popped off, he popped off!”

A warm feeling blossomed in George's chest. He could get used to being around these guys, even if they were sometimes dicks. It didn’t seem bad at all. Not lying to himself, he liked their presences. 

“Okay okay, enough of these games” Karl barged in, separating Sapnap and Quackity who were five seconds into a physical altercation “we have to practice and show George that we aren’t some ragtag indie band”

George didn’t really feel like they were bad, he had trusted Karls' judgement from the beginning, but he was curious to see how they sounded. 

As the group were discussing what songs they were gonna play, what instruments each were gonna be in charge of, and how they check they’re gonna fix the top left light, Dream kept glancing his way. 

It was a little nerve wracking to see playful green eyes looking at him. They weren’t malicious or sensual, he saw it more like a puppy who wanted to go out and play. If the blonde started barking he wouldn’t be too surprised. 

“What positions do you all play?” George asked, trying to stop the awkward staring going on. As much as he wanted to keep looking at green eyes, his heart couldn’t handle it. 

“Well, I play electric guitar” Karl said, then pointing to the others “Quackity plays Bass guitar, Sapnap is on the drums, and Dream sings”

George nodded “I see. I’m excited to see what you guys have so far”

“As you should” Sapnap chuckled, walking up to the stage to set up “but don’t be too amazed now, you still gotta listen”

The brunette refused to roll his eyes, it was difficult not to, but he trusted in their confidence. If they felt strongly about their music, then they were already halfway there. 

“We’ll see”

So George took one of the more stable metal chairs and sat by the front. As he made himself comfortable, or as best as he could make himself, the lights in the room started to dim. The only lights that remained in the room were a dark orange and filled the stage. 

Excitement racked through George's spine. His eyes were focused on the figures standing tall above him. Instruments were reflecting lights and silence made him anticipate the inevitable tune so much more. 

Suddenly, a silvery voice pinged into his ear “are you ready Georgie?”

George was thankful the room was too dark for him to be seen, the warmth in his cheeks flushed had to be making his face red. 

Despite the mixed emotions he felt about the blonde, he pushed them away to focus on the fun concert he was getting all to himself. He could worry about that later, the only thing mattered now was to sit and enjoy the ride. 

“I’m ready,  _ Dreamie _ ”

George didn’t know what to expect, but that didn’t mean he was prepared for the smirk he got as Dream set up the mic. Nor was he ready for the sounds of the drums crescendoing on as the guitar and bass guitar mingling in overlapping melodies. 

The tune was catchy, he couldn’t lie to himself. It was unusual to hear the bass guitar on melody as much as it was to hear the drums jamming out. But most of all, the velvety voice flowing out of the mix really took him off guard. 

_ Green fire _ , George could feel the eyes burning into him. 

If it weren’t for that cocky smile, knowing they sound good, maybe he could’ve thought of some criticism. His mind was blank though, overcome by the overlapping tunes. He could only tap his foot and smile as they jammed their instruments. 

Quackity voice piled into the fun as the two had a pitch fight, on the same chords but just a bit higher. Sapnap kept the tempo on track while the shrill of Karl’s guitar melody made him want to jump from his seat. 

By the time the song was over, George felt out of breath as if he was the one singing. His eyes were wild and dry from staring at the looming blonde who had some sweat pooling beads at his forehead, a wild smile on his face. 

The room began to lighten again and George had to bite his lip to recover from his shell shock expression. He hadn’t expected to be so overcome by the music, gulping down the last adrenaline rush and trying to fix the hyper feeling he got. 

“What’d you think?” Dream asked, voice now gone soft and small, a total contrast to how he was before, like he exhausted all his energy. 

It would be rude to lie so George grinned “It was amazing!”

The bright look that flashed in Dreams eyes was a sight to see. Quackity and Karl both were smiling at each other as they exchanged high fives, Sapnap clicking his sticks in the air. They all seemed so excited to get such a small compliment.

“I really enjoyed how well in tune your instruments collaborated” George admitted with a slight chuckle, kind of embarrassed how much he knew in that field “and the contrast of voice was exciting, It has a spark to it”

“I told you dueting was the way to go with this one!” Quackity shouted, jumping off the stage to go grab his water bottle “but I’ll let it slide pal”

“Yeah, thanks” Dream replied sarcastically, Quackity not even noticing the statement. 

Karl joined George on the floor, grinning happily “So, are you up to join us?”

George thought about it for a moment. Joining officially gave him things to do and be around people who weren’t so judgemental. It would also be fun to learn how to make new songs for them and work with new instruments. There didn’t seem to be much a downside, except.. 

“I’ll join” George mumbled, making eye contact with Dream “I think it’ll be interesting, getting to know everyone”

“I know!” Karl chirped “we’ll all get along swimmingly”

Quackity called Sapnap and Karl over, something about an advertisement deal he saw a while back for new developing bands. While they were distracted and talking, Dream and George were left alone. 

“So you really liked the song?” Dream teased, standing over the sitting brunette “is it cause of genre or something else?”

George felt a little defensive, palms a little more sweatier than he liked. He wasn’t expecting to be alone with the blonde, nevertheless actually starting a conversation. 

“Yeah it was a good song, I’m not gonna lie” George bit his inner cheek a little too hard “you also have a warm voice, which is nice”

“You think my voice is nice?” Dream giggled, making Georges cheeks warm again,  _ why did his cheeks burn so much _ . 

“Your singing voice” George insisted, trying to get over the flop “no need to be weird about it”

“Okay Okay” Dream let go of the topic, letting the brunette recover from the off hand teasing. 

It was sort of awkward to look at the blonde. Just a few days ago he saw this man's whole body, naked and everything, hell he saw his whole schlong too. Now he had the confidence to just stand there and start an easy going conversation. 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted when you walked in” Dream admitted, looking away to stare at the opposite wall “although I still believe it’s Sapnaps fault not mine”

George was caught off guard “What? You were the one who-”

“No need to get all flustered, George, it was just an apology”

Dreams stupid smirk made George want to hurl the blonde across the room. All smug and confident, there was no way he was always like that. There had to be more, some sort of button that pushed him off. 

“I will never get alone with you” George huffed, crossing his arms “you’re so annoying”

“Really? I think we’ll get along perfectly”

An unwilling smile reached Georges lips. This guy was a total  _ ugh _ , he didn’t even know the words to use to describe this guy. He had character, that’s all he could say. 

But,  _ maybe _ , he would enjoy the spark of personality he brings to his life. 

“So, would you still think of replacing that girl from a few days ago?”

And yet, maybe not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! leaving a comment or kudo would be very nice and I'd appreciate it with my whole heart <3   
> I post twitter updates, if u want u can follow and we can be friends @cocob0n :3  
> Besides that, this chapter was inspires by my orchestra class. Literally the day of the concert, I was cramped in a practicing room with a few friends and this cello player had a locket and when he opened it, it made the whole room smell of weed. My man really said it's not weed it's cleaning spray. It smelt so bad (nothing wrong if you smoke weed that's fine but this was like bad bad smelling weed) and a girl went home sick because she got too high before the concert. Bruh that day was a mess but for a fun fact, I played double bass in highschool so there's that.  
> Anyway. Have a good day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far :3  
> Leave a kudo or comment, it'd make my day and inspires me to keep updating <3  
> Have a nice day :D


End file.
